


A Captain's Gift

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Direct continuation of Happy Birthday, Captain Lance. What happens after Ava and Sara start getting more and more into it.Update: The story is complete with an open ending to maybe return to one day.





	A Captain's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just straight up porn.  
> Dedicated to my amazing friend @notabeautifullittlefool because if I can't scream sex stuff at you, then who can I scream it at?

Ava starts to walk again, pulling her lover away from the wall. "Something's wrong here." Her voice was breathy, cocky even.

"Well... Aren't you going to tell me what it is?" Sara was trying to maintain some semblance of control even if she was suspended in air and wrapped around a very, very beautiful woman.

"You, Captain Lance, are wearing far too many clothes." Ava flirted, teasing the hem of Sara's tank top with careful fingers. 

Ava was holding her up with one arm. Holy shit. It's not like she didn't know Ava was strong but to see/feel it in practice was almost too much for her.

Sara started to press harder into Ava's exposed stomach, hoping to get some much needed friction for her clit despite the two layers she was wearing. "Uh uh, Not yet." Ava dropped her onto their bed, giving her a sultry look that would definitely be Sara's undoing. "Don't you want to see what underwear I'm wearing?"

"Fuck, Ava." She didn't need a further invitation than that to start tugging at her girlfriend's belt, cursing the standard Time Bureau belt for not being as easy to undo. "Why did you have to have such difficult clothes?"

Ava snorted, "Slow down then babe. We've got all night to do this."

"But... you... naked." Sara pouted and Ava's soft 'Oh my god' was too endearing for her to handle anymore. She got out a knife, before Ava stopped her, she cut it off near the buckle so maybe it wouldn't be so hard to repair later. Though, the pressing concern for Sara was that the belt was off. 

"You are going to be in big trouble if you destroy anymore of my clothes." The tone of Ava's voice suggested exactly the kind of punishment Sara could get behind. She did look up at Ava quickly to make sure she wasn't seriously angry first. A soft murmur of, "It's okay," gave her the consent she needed to continue with their game.

When Ava's pants dropped, there was a pause as Sara took her in. She had stayed with her choice of plain briefs but damn, if she didn't pull it off. "Ava, Please. Can I touch you?" 

But Ava shook her head. "No, this is about you right now. Because if I don't get my fingers in you..." Ava drawed out the end of the sentence, conveying just how much she wanted her girlfriend right now. Sara picked it up and decided it was fantastic motivation to hurry up and strip for her girlfriend. "Good girl." She said thoughtlessly.

Oh. Oh, Sara had no idea that she'd be affected like this by those two small words. Especially when they came from Ava's lips like that. 

Ava's face softened when she saw how her words affected Sara. The multiverse didn't praise her enough for her good deeds, often being left unacknowledged. So she would take it upon herself to make up for all the times Sara had been starved for love. "Oh my love, You're being so good for me." She cooed, reaching out and cupping Sara's flushed face. Sara just squirmed, squeezing her legs together. 

"Sara." Ava's voice warned. "Go to the headboard and spread your legs. Don't close them before I finish looking at you." She commanded and Sara scrambled up to the head of the bed. 

Ava's eyes wandered over Sara's exposed body, enjoying all the signs pointing to how turned on she was. Hooded eyes, heavy breathing, and the most delicious evidence of all was how she was practically dripping onto the bedspread. "You looks so pretty, all spread out for me. You're dripping. Did I do that? Did I get you so hot and bothered that you couldn't help yourself, babe?"

"Aves, please." Sara tried begging, wriggling at the husk of Ava's voice. If she kept talking like that, Sara would take matters into her own hands and damn the consequences. "I-I need..."

Ava got on the bed, getting on her hands and knees before crawling towards Sara, agonizingly slowly. That image was going to forever be burned into her brain and she hoped to everything it truly would be. She swore she didn't breath until Ava kissed the inside of her ankle. "What do you need beautiful? Come on, use those amazing words of yours."

"You. Please, I need your fingers o-or mouth. Just, Ava!" Sara was properly begging now which Ava had been waiting for since this whole thing started. 

Ava flipped her hair so it was gathered over one shoulder and slowly, oh so slowly lowered herself down. "I mean, How badly do you need it? Is my girl wet enough?" Fingers swiped through her soaking folds and Ava moaned just as Sara did. "Oh baby, you really need me? You're so ready for me. I could fit two fingers inside you without trying."

Sara was close to crying, this was torture. Pure, undeserved torture that she wanted to end. She scratched her fingers at Ava's scalp before gripping on her hair. "Please, no more."

Ava softened and took mercy on her girlfriend, swiping her tongue and tasting Sara straight from the source. The happy moans were her driving force, encouraging Ava to continue with her soft tonguing to Sara's clit. 

But it soon became evident that Sara needed more. So Ava pulled back, much to her girlfriend's cries of objection, to ask, "Fingers?" Hands forced her head back down to where it had been with a resounding yes. Ava felt affection spark in her chest and tested the proverbial waters before slowly sliding a finger inside Sara's wetness.

"Ave, Ave, I need more please." Sara whined, jogging her hips into a hot, open mouth and a gentle hand. 

Ava pulled her finger out and roughly thrust two back inside of her. The result was instantaneous. Sara's moans went up in pitch, her back arched and she clenched, hard, on the long digits. Ava was pleased, humming a little against Sara's clit.

That was it. That was the last thing Sara needed to throw her over the edge in an earth shattering orgasm. She forwent all pretense and moaned Ava's name, only encouraging a few more rough thrusts and soft laps of her clit until Sara pushed her away weakly.

"Mmm, You always sound and look so beautiful when you come on my lips." Ava popped the fingers that had just been inside Sara's cunt into her mouth, sucking off the remaining wetness that lingered there. "Plus, you taste so good. I can't help it."

"Goddammit Ava, Let a girl catch her breath." Sara breathed out, eyes locked on what Ava's lips were doing.

"See something you like, Ms. Lance?" Ava asked, daring Sara to say otherwise.

"I see someone I love. Who is also hot as fuck and who I really need to touch." Sara went to try and pin Ava down but the woman backed up from her. "Aves?" Now she was concerned.

"I'm okay love. It's just... it's your birthday. I think you deserve a treat." Sara cocked her head, watching curiously as Ava got up and went over to the dresser. What on earth was she doing?

She went very still with her mouth drying out when Ava turned around holding up silk ties for her to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
